Drawn
by Moonfire Neko
Summary: Only blood can unlock the medallion's secrets, pure, innocent, loving blood. Now, a young mage searches for this key in taking a young elf into his hold. However, in the verge of war, and her loyal friends in pursuit, will his plan succeed? Will she?
1. Chapter 1

I just want to say that I got my inspiration for this story from the series Dragonlance (awesome series by the way). I do not own Dragonlance or any of the characters or ideas in that series. I only had the inspiration from it so some things may seem abit familiar but not meant to be the same. I made up these characters and the storyline in my story with no intention of copying anyone, thank you.

**Drawn**

Chapter one

This story is about a girl...a girl of a pure blood, and a simple elfin exterior, but a warrior heart. No one knew of her hidden spirit...of what would someday consume her and lead the world that they lived in, including her into a new beginning. There is one thing that can be certain though, when darkness and light, love and hatred are all thrown into a mix, amazing, and impacting things can happen...her name was Sotiira.

The sun glistened through the heavily leaved and needled trees, it played hide and seek with the soft, lush grasses along the forest floor. Sounds of birds and squirrels were interrupted every now and then by a child's shrill squeal or laugh. Peace whispered among the forest as it danced in the breeze, this was the daily scene of a simple life of an elf family. A quiet, simple life in the forest, the husband goes out each morning for his various jobs in the forest or in a nearby town. Then the wife stays home and teaches the children and keeps house, a very simple life. It was a life where things hardly changed, where the disasters of the world hardly ever struck. It was a safe place to watch the world go by in. This is where it started, in a little elfin home, deep in the Donemenur Forest.

"Sotiira, you have got to be faster then that to catch up to me!" A boy of late fifteen ran quickly through the thick forest, his shoulder-length dark brown hair flared out slightly in its ponytail. His dark, almost black eyes twinkled as he looked back at his younger sister.

"I'm trying to keep up with you Drenmar" Sotiira said breathlessly, she has just turned fourteen, and had the look of it with her light brown, waist length hair and gentle blue eyes. She ran after him quickly, "you definitely are the fastest elf boy I have ever met!"

He smiled cheerfully "it's just in my blood I guess." He said as he slowed down after a few more moments and waited for her to catch up. "You're the smartest, prettiest elf girl I have ever seen Sotiira."

Sotiira caught up to him and then slowed down once caught up to him. She smiled and blushed faintly, "Oh stop it, you are just trying to flatter me so you don't have to wash dishes tonight", She laughed lightly.

He sighed, "Darn it thought that would work on you…it works on other girls after all."

"You forget big brother that I am your sister, and so I am immuned to your charm."

"Yeah, yeah", he muttered then started walking, "but seriously sis…you have grown, mom and dad even mentioned that to me yesterday, your fourteen now." He stopped again and turned to face her, he put his hands on her shoulders. "You already have had boys look at you, but you have turned down each one…most of your friends are already courting or are engaged."

She stopped and faced him, her blue eyes darkened slightly at his words. "Drenmar, you are one to talk, what about the multiple girls that have looked at you? I may be of age but that doesn't mean I'm going to run off to some wood-cutters son who has flashing green eyes." She said defensively.

Drenmar looked at her with his dark eyes, they studied her features. She really is beautiful, and yet she ignores it and turns away from any other man, how will she get through with this simple life if she doesn't even try to stick to it? He broke out of his thoughts and smiled, "Alright, alright, don't get yourself all worked up Sot, I was just wondering…and as for the girls, none have really caught my eye yet." He started walking again "Come on, it's probably almost supper", and with that he took off again.

Sotiira started running after him again, his words echoed through her mind. He worries too much about me sometimes, she told herself. Later that night, Drenmar's concern seemed to be just a reflection of her parents after they received news of a distant fourteen aged cousin getting married soon. "When will our two oldest children move on with their own spouses? Drenmar has interest in a few girls…but Sotiira seems to have no use for men at all."

Sotiira stood on the stairs quietly listening to her parents talking quietly in the kitchen of their elfin home. Her eyes saddened slightly as she sat down and leaned her head against the wall by the stairs. She studied the carefully carved oak wood that bordered the walls on both sides of the stairway. Memories went through her mind of her brother sitting on the stairs with her telling her stories of the carvings, and how each creature and bird carving came alive at night and played and flew around the house until morning. She had been charmed and fascinated by these kinds of things and he had enjoyed her audience. That's all changing now, she thought sadly to herself as her parents continued the discussion in they're soft, accented voices. Her family came from a long line of forest settling elves, carrying out various jobs. It was the typical elf life, simple, easy, and quiet. The thought gave Sotiira an unsettling feeling in her stomach, the thought of just leading a normal housewife life of an elf, get married, have children, and house-keep. The thought sickened her; ever since she was young the picture of that life had made her want to flee to the far mountains of Torlong. Sotiira sighed, it didn't matter, her dreams of a different life were highly unlikely, nothing ever bothered this little land where her elf species lived, and when it did it was the men that would go out and deal with it. She got up and walked slowly up the stairs to her small room; she opened the door and walked in.

Moonlight streamed through a small window high up on the wall, the moonlight was cold, and forbidding. It matched the room quite well; a spicy, but sweet smell filled the air of the stuffy room. A thick aura of misgiving and evil caused whoever went in to almost choke and long for crisp, clear air. Standing on the stone floor, on one side of the room was a large cabinet that held many wonders of magic and components. On the other side of the room was a fire place, with only ashes in it, obviously it hadn't been lit for awhile. A door was a little ways away from the fireplace, leading to another room filled with more wonders. And finally, underneath the small window, was a desk. The desk was made out of a dark wood, most likely from a distant land, as was the chair, which was made out of the same wood. The wood was carved and whittled so it had several fancy curves and scroll like design that gave the dark, brooding wood a grander look. The chair was matching with its design, and the hearth rug underneath the desk and chair was a dark red color. What was more interesting were the contents on the desk, there was a bottle of dark, gooey ink, a feather pen, with a stack of scroll papers. Rose petals were in a small bag and a kind of herb, they too sat on the desk, but the most interesting thing was a small pendant, it was set on a chain of fine silver.

The pendant itself was a kind of silver with a bluish tint, it had a small ring of jades and diamonds along the edges and in the middle was a design of a broken heart and a ribbon carved out of a black marble-like stone. The pendant glittered coldly in the moonlight, and yet it gave off eerie warmth of its own. This pendant had caused many deaths, many lustful desires had given it it's warmth as the warm blood of its owner normally splattered it. To have this powerful, jewel studded oval usually meant a swift death to whoever dared venture ownership over it. Many feared it, many despised its creation, but others desired it, and longed to have it in their hands, for being able to hold it without death meant an amazing power, and some believed a form of immortality. It was the power of this pendant, that the user of this room was now seeking, Dralen; a young magic-user who had long searched for this legendary artifact and now had it in his possession.

Dralen was a son of a high war general, only he didn't have much interest in battle and leading around troops as he did in the ways of sorcery. Ever since he had been a child he had been interested in these ways, must to the disdain of his father, and concern of his now late mother. He now was a common user in magic, he even now had his own tower and small fortress his mother had insisted his father give him, must against his father's disagreement. "If he wants to spend his life cooped up in some tower with his wizard books and rats, then by all means, he should go ahead, but I don't want to see his pathetic face around here again", his father had said gruffly. After some persuasion, his mother had won the argument, a few months later she had died.

Dralen thought of these things as he walked down the dark, echoing hallways of his castle, he thought of his father's constant snorts of disappointment when he would try a spell instead of picking up a sword. He remembered his mother's soft, concerned but loving look she used to give him when he would show her a new experiment. His thoughts rested on the pendant lying on his desk, he continued walking down the corridor towards his quarters. It hasn't taken my life…but it still won't allow me to use its power willingly, he thought grimly as he looked at his bandaged hands, having being burned trying to handle the troublesome, jewelled oval. Dralen walked to his door and with a murmur of command it opened. With a calm, emotionless composure he walked in and the door shut behind him. He walked over to his desk and walked around it; he then sat down in the chair and looked at the pendant. It glimmered eerily at him in the moonlight; he returned it with a serious look. Hesitantly he reached his hand towards it again; slowly he touched it with his fingertips. A burning sensation ran up through his hand, he flinched and pulled his hand away quickly.

A knock at the door startled him from his concentration and thoughts, he looked up quickly and said calmly but with an edge, "What is it Gladion?"

A sinister voice answered him, "We have managed to find some little whelp that claims he has some information on the pendant Master."

Dralen's dark maroon eyes gleamed with slight interest at his right hand man's words, "Very good, send him in." He said with a calm, sure voice, rising to his feet he murmured the same words of commandment to the door as before.

Gladion walked in with a man at his side, he kept on of his large hand tight on the wiry man's shoulder and his other on the hilt of his sword. Rather roughly he shoved the man towards his master.

Dralen watched as the man stumbled for his balance, he took note of his thin, wiry body, and his torn, dirty clothes. His keen maroon eyes took in the man's nervous look and finally rested on the man's slightly oversized, pointed ears. "…you are one of those half-elves are you?" He asked casually. "You lack the more angled eyes and tighter jaw-line, your body is also ganglier like a human's then a well-bred elf."

The man looked back at the large man, Gladion, and then looked back forward at the man in front of him. "You seem abit too human to be a wizard" he said coldly "I thought they usually had bigger noses and uglier faces, more like a pig then anything."

Gladion tightened his hand on his sword hilt and was ready to make a move, but a look from Dralen stopped him. Dralen's eyes lit up to a lighter shade of maroon, they twinkled faintly as if in humour. "I apologize if my servant's treatment or my words have sent you into a bitter mood young half-elf", he said calmly, almost with a pleasant tinge to his words. "Come and sit down, have some spirits or wine, and we shall talk like civilized people." At a word a chair immediately appeared by the man. Dralen sat back down and looked at Gladion, "Would you mind getting our guest some refreshment?"

Gladion nodded and strode out the door; after it was shut Dralen looked at the man before him. "What is your name young half-elf?" He asked calmly while resting his bandaged hands on the desk before him.

The man glanced at Dralen and gazed at his hands for a moment, then answered, "Lomen…my name is Lomen and I have travelled far from across the Mingrenzent Ocean…all in search of the one who has ownership of the pendant…for I have some valuable information about it that may save your life."

Dralen raised his eyebrow slightly, "You have come all this way just to give a word of warning to me?"

"It's not just that…but I have come to show you how to use it…" the man replied calmly, his eyes glinting with mystery.

"To use it, you are saying that a half-elf like yourself has managed to unlock the secrets of this pendant? If you have learned of its secrets, then why are you not keeping it for yourself?" Dralen watched the man while talking, though he kept all curiosity from his voice and face.

Lomen hesitated then answered calmly, "I unlocked the secrets…but I didn't have any desire to carry out what would need to be done…the pendant has a power beyond no means…but much bloodshed and out-breaks of disaster may be needed to control it…" He said gravely.

Dralen's eyes gleamed with a light of cruelty and coldness, a longing to know the answer, the hunger for knowledge broke out over his rather handsome features. He looked at the man with his calm, clear eyes, "…tell me more my friend" He said as Gladion walked in the door with a tray.

On it was a pitcher of wine and several glasses.

Lomen accepted a glass of the blood-red liquid and looked at the young wizard before him. Lomen seemed to have suddenly aged from his youthful age to an older looking man. He sighed to himself, and then began his tale.

Three years have past now since the meeting of Dralen and Lomen, the land was still generally peaceful, but chaos was beginning to come closer and closer to Sotiira's homeland. In the past years, Sotiira had grown into a middle-height, and thin young woman of seventeen. Her hair was often tied back with a ribbon as it fell down her back in a dark, rich brown current. Her eyes were a dark, startling blue with an alert, contained light. She wore a traditional creamy coloured tunic that went down to her knees; she wore tan leggings underneath that went to her mid-shins and she usually went barefoot. Her skin was like porcelain, pale, and smooth, with a soft tint of color, and her lips were soft and a gentle rose color. Her ears were nicely pointed and could be just seen through her thick hair. Sotiira was a beautiful young woman and with her fiery personality and with her gentle touch, she often managed to charm men, but she would try and avoid any interaction with them.

Sotiira sighed to herself as she pulled at the rope to bring up a bucket of water from the family well. This is so heavy, she thought to herself as she jerked harder on the rough rope. While she concentrated on pulling up the heavy wooden bucket, she didn't notice the rustling of branches or soft footsteps behind her.

A young man of eighteen quietly sneaked towards the girl in his sights, his steps were soft and almost silent on the thick grass. He smirked to himself while watching her tugging at the rope; slowly he approached her closer and closer. With a large flourish he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "AHA! I got you now little girl!" He called.

Sotiira shrieked and let go of the rope, the bucket splashed into the water below. She tried to elbow him as she lashed around in his arms, "Let me go!"

He grunted quietly from her elbow hitting his ribs, "Alright, alright, come down there fireball." He calmly let her go.

She whipped around to face him, her blue eyes flared with a fighting light, and then they lit up with joy when she recognized an old childhood friend. "Kaltren!" she exclaimed happily, and then leaped up at him with her arms around his neck, "It's so good to see you!"

Kaltren smiled and put his strong arms around her small body, "It's good to see you as well Sotiira" he set her down on her feet and looked at her with his dark hazel eyes. He thought …hasn't she grown up since I saw her last when she was only twelve… "Haven't you grown up…?" He said with slight awe in his voice.

Sotiira looked up at him and detected the admiration in his voice, she hurriedly stepped away from him and picked up the rope again, "C'mon, help me pull this up then we can go home and try and locate Drenmar."

He nodded and helped her pull up the bucket easily, and then he picked it up and untied the rope. Carefully he took the bucket in his hand and looked at her, "Alright, you lead the way Sot." He used her old nickname and smiled warmly at his younger, but close friend. She nodded and started walking through the forest towards her home.

Once they approached the little elfin cottage, she called out, "Drenmar! We have company!" She looked around for her older brother while walking. She looked back at Kaltren, "You can put the bucket down on that bench if you want" She pointed to a bench by the door then she walked into the house. "Drenmar!"

Drenmar walked down the stairs calmly, "What is it Sot? I'm trying to finish sharpening my arrows" He said with abit of impatience in his voice as he walked towards her. "I need th-", he stopped his sentence when he saw the visitor behind her. His dark eyes lit up faintly, "Well, if it isn't Kaltren, the brave warrior who used to fight off the evil chipmunks" He smiled and walked towards his close friend. He gave him a friendly, welcoming slap on the back.

Kaltren smiled, "And if it isn't Drenmar, I think you might have actually caught up to me height wise, it's about time."

Sotiira smiled to herself, this was typical of them, start with the joking and play fighting at once. The three of them had been good friends ever since they were small children, but Kaltren was called away to go to some relatives in a far away town, so he had been gone for many years. I can't help but wonder why he has suddenly appeared like this…Sotiira thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Drenmar's startled voice. She looked up quickly.

"What are you saying? You're an apprentice of some sorcerer!?" Drenmar stared at his friend in disbelief, "You know that our elders look down upon that! Especially if you get into the whole mess of dark magic, what are you thinking?!"

Sotiira's dark blue eyes widened slightly in wonder and slight horror, Dark magic? He's an apprentice of a magic user? What exactly did he run into while he was away, or more like who?

Kaltren clamped his hand over his friend's mouth, "Don't go blabbing it to the whole world Dren, let's go outside and let me explain, alright?" He said softly to him.

Drenmar nodded then pulled Kaltren's hand from his mouth, he looked at Sotiira, "C'mon, you might as well come with us so he doesn't have to repeat it afterwards." He walked out the door swiftly; his strides were firm and almost seemed angry. Sotiira nodded then trailed after him with Kaltren.

After they were far enough away from the house, in a small grove of trees by a river, Drenmar stopped then turned to face Kaltren and Sotiira. His dark, sharp eyes went to Kaltren, "Why? Why did you decide to start playing in the ways of magic? Especially in the ways of the dark, the elders will be furious. Our blood, our elfin race has tried hard to keep itself pure and free from the darker ways, why did you decide to go and get connected with a sorcerer like some blind child?" His voice was agitated and almost exasperated.

Kaltren sighed and sat down on a tree stump that was near by, he rubbed his forehead with one hand as if trying to just rub the picture of his friend's confused and dismayed face from his mind. He finally looked up, first his hazel eyes went to Sotiira, then to Drenmar, "Drenmar, I came here to tell you about this, because I had hoped you would calmly take it…Sot is taking it better then you" He looked at the girl standing a little ways to the side but almost in between them. He looked back at Drenmar, "Dren…I need to warn you of something…something very important, it can affect all of us to a dangerous degree." A serious, almost hard look came into his hazel eyes, "Can you handle it? Or should I just go home and leave you in the dark?"

Drenmar sighed and found control of himself, he nodded, "I'm fine now…what is it that you need to say?" He sat down on a log and watched Kaltren with calmed eyes. Drenmar looked at Sotiira and motioned for her to come and sit beside him; once she did he looked back at Kaltren.

Kaltren exhaled and then started, "My master had found me once when I was travelling…I had been attacked by a band of ogres and goblins…they had ambushed me and beaten me badly, then left me on the side of the road for dead. A rather old man, known as Tanberas, found me and took me to his castle home. He took care of me until I was healed, and then we began to talk…he had grown quite fond of me and decided to share his secret with me…he was a experienced sorcerer, one who had gone through the wars of the dragons and griffins, he had seen the days when magic hadn't been forbidden and he would openly use his talents. I had felt interest in this ever since I had been young…and then he gave me a proposition…become his apprentice, learn and live with him…if I would in the end help him with a serious problem…I agreed. For the past six years I have been under his service…I had started at around the age of eleven…I often went to work during the day in the local village, I took care of the original reason I had gone there, then at night, I was under his services, this continued until I reached the age of fifteen. Once I had turned that age, he decided to take me fully under his wing, I stayed at his home all day and all night, working with him, learning the ways of magic…it was a long process, I now only know about a quarter of what he is going to teach me."

Drenmar interrupted, "You have been under this wizard's attention all this time? And you never thought once in those six years to let us know? Not to even bloomin' visit us?" Frustration lit up in his eyes.

Sotiira looked at him then at Kaltren, she sensed that Kaltren had something important to say, but Drenmar was giving him doubts. Gently she rested her hand on her brother's arm, firmly, but not to hurt him, she kept her hand on his arm. He looked down at her, then sighed and calmed down. "I apologize", he murmured.

Kaltren nodded and then started again, "One day, Tanberas called me to his study and began to tell me a frightening story…it was a story about a pendant. This pendant is an oval shape made of strange silver, it has jewels studding it, and a design of a broken heart with a ribbon carved out of a black stone…this pendant has power…a great amount of it…in fact, enough to almost conquer this world, probably more. People from far and wide fight to get their hands on this pendant…but unfortunately, or fortunately, handling this pendant could mean certain death. No one has seemed to be able to hold it without being killed or injured…that is until one man, he was once a powerful mage…his name is Lomen…now his is passing his power and knowledge of the mysterious pendant down to a young magic user known as Dralen. Dralen has somehow gotten hold of the jewelled oval and is now being counselled by Lomen on its use…my master told me some of the main components and what is needed…now Dralen will be coming after them…and that is what I came here to warn you about."

Drenmar looked at Kaltren with wondering dark eyes, "Kaltren…what does some magical piece of jewellery have to do with us?"

Kaltren's hazel eyes seemed to darken slightly, he closed his eyes briefly, when he opened them he looked right at Sotiira. "My master said that destruction of the world we live in is getting closer…this forest will never be the same once Dralen comes in search of what he seeks…he will kill, destroy, he will do anything to get what he wants…in order to have full power over the pendant…"

"Well…what does he want?" Drenmar asked calmly. He didn't like the way his friend was watching his sister.

Hesitating again, Kaltren's gaze dropped for a moment, then he looked up again at the young woman before him, his voice was serious, almost empty sounding, "….he seeks…a woman's blood…but not just any woman…the blood of a pure elfin girl…between the age of fifteen and twenty…she must be pure of heart, and untouched by any man and not married…." A sorrowful look filled the hazel eyes that he held on the girl's face.

Sotiira stared at him; her blood ran cold in her veins, her face paled even more. His words echoed through her mind, 'a woman's blood, and the blood of a pure elfin girl.'

Drenmar's eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed in anger, "Darn it Kaltren! You come back from learning under some kooky mage and then you come around spewing nonsense like this! What are you talking about? He wouldn't be coming for Sotiira; there are many other elf girls with that description." He stood up partly.

Pain and despair was written on Kaltren's face, "I wish I could say that it wasn't…but it's true…he has been spotted coming with his army…his dragon riders and foot soldiers…causing chaos all through the land the closer he gets to his destination…the pendant needs the blood of a man and woman who are deeply in love…and since your sister is…she was found in a prophecy Drenmar…in an old book I read…there was a girl of her description…with her name…Sotiira…I wish it wasn't true…I don't want her to be in the grasp of that cold, heartless snake of a mage." His shoulders slumped as he watched the girl before him as her face paled more and she sat staring at nothing.

Sotiira sat straight backed and unmoving, her eyes were wide and fixed on her clasped hands in her lap. Her head was bowed, she tried to process what was being said, "So…this mage…Dralen…he's coming for me…for my love and blood…so he can have control of this…pendant…?" She said softly with a tremor in her voice, "He is coming for me…causing much bloodshed just to have hold of me…why…why me?"

Kaltren watched her, "…I wish I knew Sotiira…you just are the one that has been picked…you are of a pure blood line, and of a pure heart…you are also unmarried and untouched by any man…you are the perfect one for what he wants…a heart of light…but…we can try and stop him."

"We can _try_? Kaltren, we are not just going to _try _we _are_ going to keep that dirty mage's scummy fingers off of my sister…I swear it…"

Kaltren nodded, "Of course…anything for Sot", he looked at the young woman before him. "Sotiira…I apologize that I had to tell you something so horrible…but it is better that you know…he can be fought off…don't worry."

She raised her gaze and looked at him then at her brother then back at him, she saw a look in his eyes, a look of sincerity. She nodded, "I know...it would have been worse if I hadn't of known…thank you Kaltren…and thank you Drenmar…" Her voice was shaky and nervous, but she managed to make out her words and keep a steady gaze.

Drenmar nodded slightly, gentleness replaced the anger and worry, he put his arms around her reassuringly, "Don't worry little sister…it will all be fine." He murmured softly to her.

Sotiira nodded slowly and rested her head on his shoulder, she looked over at Kaltren again, she saw him look away slightly…and she caught a shimmer of liquid slip from his eyes.

Impatiently Gladion urged his horse to speed up; he had to keep up with the dragons who were scouting up ahead in the air with their riders. He kept his gaze on the magnificent beasts as they soared up in the air; he had always wanted to be a dragon rider that is until he had become a right hand man to the mage Dralen. His stumbling steed underneath him struggled with fatigue and the weight of the large man upon its back. Gladion dug his heels into its heaving sides impatiently, and then thought about what the horse had been through, he gently rubbed and patted its neck. Then he pulled up and dismounted for a break, they can come back to me, there is no way I can keep up with them, he thought. Wearily he rested back against a tree, he thought back to his master's orders, "Find a elfin girl who goes by the name of Sotiira…she is beautiful and pure, with brown hair and dark blue eyes…around the age of seventeen…get rid of anyone who gets in your way…locate her and then send word back to me, I will give my orders then", he repeated the instructions to himself. He snorted in disgust, "How am I supposed to find some stupid little elf girl in this forest infested by the little cretins! Bloody elves…they think they are the superior race to us humans" He spat on the ground. "Then why is it that a human is going to have the power of the world in his hands?" A thought hit him, but he needs a little elf woman to love him, he needed her blood and his to mix in order to have safe contact with the pendant. "He needs her to love him…that will go over like a bag of bricks" He muttered.

A shriek of a dragon caught Gladion's attention; he looked up quickly and watched as one of the dragons slowly dropped to the ground with a rumble. The dragon's wings just barely missed some of the trees surrounding the rather large clearing they were in; it only caused the creature to look larger and more menacing. A man in simple armour dropped down from a saddle high up on the dragon's back, he walked towards Gladion. "We have spotted a small village almost hidden from view by the trees…it matches the description of the village Lord Dralen told us to look for, it is a few miles from here, you and the other people on foot and horse could make it there by the evening, what are your orders Sir?"

Gladion glanced up at the sun still high up in the sky, "…We will get within a mile radius of the village….then one of you will go back and alert Master Dralen with a note I will personally write and give to the messenger to deliver, understood?" He looked at the dragon rider with a fierce look. The man quickly nodded then turned and walked back to his mount. The dragon snarled lightly as it eyed the fidgeting horse with a hungry look in its eyes. The dragon rider patted the scaly hide and coaxed the dragon to turn away and take flight. They soared higher up into the air to join their companions.

"Lucky bat-winged bugs", Gladion growled as he walked over to his horse and with a groan mounted it again. "Alright, let's move out!" He called back to the small group behind him. With a shudder the horse began cantering at Gladion's jerk on the reins. Keeping the dragons in sight, he urged his weary horse on through the forest. Gladion heard with satisfaction the sound of other hooves behind him as he gave his horse more rein. Finally, his mission was almost complete, find the girl, and find power.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sotiira sat on the stairs again, just as she had long ago as a younger girl when she had heard her parents talking about her. She sat there now while listening to her parents as they discussed with Drenmar the fate of their daughter, and sister. She sighed slightly then buried her face into her arms that were resting on her knees, everything had been so fine this morning, and now it was all a mess. "It's all because of me…me and my want to always be something more then just a simple elf woman…if I was married right now none of this would be happening…" She said softly to herself as her voice nearly broke. She suddenly felt a soft hand on her shoulder, startling she looked up quickly. "Kaltren…" she said softly.

Kaltren sat down beside her on the stairs and looked at her with his hazel eyes, "…Don't blame yourself for this Sot…you couldn't help it…it wasn't you who chose to be put in this position…I'm sorry that I had to come with such awful news to tell you…" Sorrow and guilt filled his hazel eyes; he looked at the carvings along the walls on either side of the stairs.

Sotiira looked at him with her dark blue eyes, after a few moments she rested her hand on his arm lightly. "…It's not your fault either Kal…you weren't the reason that this has happened…its better that I have been told…now we can prepare…"

He looked at her with admiration showing in his hazel eyes, She has changed in her appearance…she looks more feminine…beautiful in fact…but her inner courage and fire hasn't.., he thought as he studied her fine, delicate features. His eyes drew over her fair, soft skin, her sharp jaw line, now set with determination. He looked at her well shaped, well pointed ears that were almost covered by her thick, rich and gleaming now dark brown hair; he remembered when it had been a lighter shade of brown. His hazel eyes flickered at her well proportioned body and her simple, light tan tunic before he caught himself and quickly looked at her eyes. He scolded himself inwardly at his interest in the girl, she was an old childhood friend, that was it, that was all, but daily he was beginning to doubt that statement. Her growing beauty and his maturing mind and heart were mixing and beginning to collide with his resolves. He glanced at her eyes then was caught by them; he watched her dark blue, fiery eyes. They were a deep blue, with large, black, deep pupils, they seemed to be endless. The blue had flecks of lighter blue, and an almost scarlet-purple. It was not just the interesting colors in her iris's and endless, deep pupils, but the look, the passion, the longing for adventure, the dreams. As he watched her eyes, he knew, this friendship was more then his heart wanted. "Sotiira" He said softly.

Sotiira had noticed his lingering look on her face and had felt his hazel eyes stare into hers. She watched him quietly and waited for what he was about to say. Catching the look in his eyes, she felt a strange, almost cold shiver run up and down her spine.

"Sotiira…I want to protect you…I want to make sure he doesn't hurt you…because…maybe you'll give me a chance. I know that many men have tried to win your approval; maybe you'll give me a try? By protecting you from this wizard, maybe I can prove the depth of my feelings." He finished and watched her with his penetrating hazel eyes.

Her dark blue eyes widened at his words, her face paled even more. A sickening feeling came into her stomach as she looked into his eyes and saw that they were sincere. "Kaltren…I-", her words were cut off by a sudden sound of an explosion coming from the outdoors.

She startled then looked to towards the bottom of the stair case quickly and puts her hands over her ears to hopefully dull the deafening roar. Kaltren got up as the rumbling began to fade and leaped to the bottom of the stairs, then he turned and looked at Drenmar as he and his parents got up and were heading for the door. Drenmar opened the door carefully and looked out, his almost black eyes widened then narrowed with anger. "It's an attack", he said coldly, putting his hand to his sword hilt. Kaltren quickly strode past the two adults and to his close friend's side; he peered out as the smoke outside cleared. His hazel eyes darkened, he turned and picked up his bow and quiver of arrows that were resting near to the door. Drenmar looked at him and nodded, then after looking at his parents, the two young men stepped out quickly.

Sotiira had heard her brother utter the words, she now stood rigid in the living room just by the stairs, and she watched as her father quickly picked up his bow and arrows, his short-sword and strapped a small axe to his side for extra use. He didn't even bother to strap on his Elvin armour, he glanced back at his wife and at his daughter briefly then hurried out to join his son and family friend out in the late night chaos. Sotiira looked at her mother who stood near the door; she heard the screams and clashing of steel grow louder. Her eyes sparked then she ran to the rack and grabbed her own dagger set. Sotiira turned for the door, but a firm hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Sotiira, no, he's after you, if you go out there you will surely be caught", her mother said with her soft, but stern accented voice.

Sotiira felt even sicker, it was true, her neighbours, her friends and people she had grown up with in this forest were being slaughtered for her sake, and they didn't even know why. "Mother…I have to go, he's after me…but everyone is going to be killed if something isn't done." Her mother was about to reply when the house began to shake and a roar came from the roof of the house, cutting her words off, a huge fire ball crashed through the ceiling, bursting it into flames. Sotiira looked up quickly and her eyes widened as her and her mother both dodged as flame and smoke blew the shingles and splintered wood everywhere. Smouldering wood landed on the floor and the fire began to spread along the floor and the furniture.

Sotiira looked at her home as the walls began to tremble from the flames and impact, she got up quickly and helped up her mother, together they both escaped the crumpling house as the flames engulfed it. Shrieks of dragons echoed through the air, showing the source of the fire. The scene outside was not much more welcoming; soldiers clad in armour fought the elves viciously with strange, eerie-glowing swords. Their armour was a black tinted steel and iron. They seemed to be cutting down the elves with simple ease as the dragons and their riders took the trees and buildings down from above.

Sotiira dodged an arrow and whipped a dagger in the direction it had come from, looking with satisfaction as it found its mark on her attacker. She barely had time to turn when another soldier jumped her from behind and slammed her into the ground. Sotiira felt her breath knocked out of her lungs from his heavy weight and firm hold. She squirmed and struggled while trying to breathe, she looked up from the ground that was now moist with red liquid and smouldering, burned areas.

Her breath started to come easier, but it almost caught in her throat again at the sight of her friends, her cousins and relatives, people she had grown up with, she looked around at the horrific sight. There was a cruel amount of bodies lying around, some with burned holes in their chests, some with horribly torn open stomachs and backs, and slit throats. Her eyes widened and her pupils shrank at the sickening sight, the awful sight of her Elvin village, though it has been spread long and wide, was now brought together in their death.

Anger soon took hold of the numbing hurt and shock, angrily Sotiira rolled onto her back in the dirt while pinned under the large soldier. She drove her feet up into his stomach and managed to knock him off to the side; she got up quickly and attacked him, aiming for his bared neck with her dagger. She hit the mark; she knew she had as blood splattered her fingers. With an angry cry she retrieved the dagger and got to her feet once the body had stilled. Sotiira turned around to search for her family; she spotted her father protecting her mother with his sword as soldiers attacked, they both looked unharmed. She looked around with quick eyes and finally saw her brother fighting a soldier; her heart lurched as she saw his reddened clothes and blood trickling down his face. By the sight of his tense expression and angered eyes, she could tell that the scarlet on his clothes was not just from the enemies he killed. "Drenmar!" she cried as he stumbled and almost fell from blocking the enemies crushing blow.

Suddenly an arrow flew and struck the soldier as the sword was about to come down. Kaltren leaped from the roof of a burning building and ran to his friend quickly. He gave him support with his arms and helped him limp to the shelter of a crumpled down roof and the remains of a building. Gently he helped his friend sit down to catch his breath.

"Drenmar, your badly injured", Kaltren said with concern but also tension at the sounds of the battle raging all around. He ignored the blood trickling down his arm from an arrow wound in his shoulder and the pain from a gash on his forehead.

Drenmar grunted, pain showed in his black eyes, "You're not much better off you idiot." He murmured while catching his breath. Inspite his harsh tone and the darkness in his face, he looked at his friend with affection and gratitude. Suddenly his eyes sparked, "Where's my sister?" He sat up more, and then gasped in pain.

Sotiira ran past the corpses and dodged arrows and blasts of fire and smoke, she ran to where she saw her brother and her friend under the crude shelter. "Drenmar! Kaltren!" she called breathlessly as she entered under the crumpled remains of a home. "Are you alright?" She looked at the two boys with concern in her dark blue eyes.

Kaltren nodded, "yeah, we're fine" he flinched as the shelter shook from the impact of another blast of dragon breath striking the ground.

Drenmar looked at his sister, "Sot, you shouldn't be out here, where's father and mother? He's after you, we've seen his general looking at each of the girls closely before they are killed or thrown to the side, and they know you're here!" He had concern in his eyes mixed with the anger, covering his pain for a few moments. "I don't care that you want to defend us", he said sharply as she was about to argue, "Sot, you get to cover and stay put, they have dragons and soldiers, once they finish us off…" He grimaced, "they will send out their scouts and look for you."

Kaltren nodded and helped his friend get more comfortable, grimly he looked out at the scene, …with those dragons and the weapons they have…those swords are charmed by something, I can see it…we have almost lost this, he thought. He looked at Sotiira, "Your brother is right, stay hidden." He looked at Drenmar, "Drenmar, stay here and catch your breath, I'll go out and see what I can do." Without waiting for an answer, he got up and ducked out.

Drenmar watched his close friend walk out and disappear into the smoke; it was hard to see what was going on due to the smoke, debris and the darkened light due to the face it was night. All that could be heard was explosions, metal clashing against metal, screams of those being pursued, and the agonized groans of those who were injured or dying. He looked at his sister, who sat across from him in a tense and silent position. "Sotiira…it's going to be alright." He said softly.

Sotiira looked at him, she nodded weakly. He looks to be in awful pain, she thought. A hissing noise caught her attention; quickly she looked at her brother. Drenmar looked at her and swiftly grabbed her hand and dove out of the shelter with her. Both rolled and tumbled as the shelter burst into flames behind them. They both coughed and sat up; Sotiira looked up and watched the dragon that had attacked the shelter as it soared back up high into the clouds and black sky. Smoke stung her eyes and made her want to gag; Sotiira brushed her hand across her watering eyes. She looked at her brother who was half sitting beside her while breathing hard. Her eyes were drawn to the wound at his side, her breath caught, making her cough harder. "Drenmar, you have to get out of here, your wound-." He cut off her words with his fiery black eyes staring at her.

"I'm fine Sotiira", he said firmly while putting his hand over the dark blooded wound in his side. His dark eyes suddenly flashed with alarm, he leapt to his feet and quickly drew his sword and dived. Sotiira didn't even have time to ask before she felt him brush past her and heard a clashing of steel. She turned while still on the ground and looked, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

A huge man, a man clad in dark armour with the sickening smell of sulphur and thick, oozing blood staining his metal armour. His face was covered by a visor, for that she was glad, his face must have been terrible to match the rest of his appearance. He had the build, and the fighting of a cold-blooded killer, a soldier bent on finishing off his prey with as much pain and suffering inflicted as possible. His weapon was a large, lumbering sword with an eerie glow, the blade itself was made of a dark metal with ugly barbs, useful for tearing the opponents flesh to ribbons. It was a large weapon, but he swung it with ease. His towering, bulking form made Drenmar, though he was one of the tallest among the village, look small and insignificant.

Drenmar grit his teeth as he blocked the blow aimed at him and his sister. He managed to knock the sword out of the way and make a jab, but was soon forced to take a few steps back. This man is strong, very strong, in my condition; I can barely hold him off… He glanced back at his younger sister for a moment while thinking; he looked into her dark eyes, usually the eyes of a contained woman, but right now they were wide with the fear of a young girl. He studied them, then he found what he had been searching for, he saw it, the fire, the spark in her eyes that had often baffled him when they were training, the burning desire to win and fight for what was right and true. Drenmar looked into the dark blue, endless gaze that watched him now; he felt his spirit rise up at the sight of that old, familiar spark in his sister's eyes. Drenmar turned and ducked just in time to dodge the swinging blade, he then dove at the large soldier with his sword. His sword almost hit its mark in a crack of the armour towards the man's sword arm, but his blade glanced off of the steel. Drenmar was thrown off balance for a moment; he stumbled back and managed to catch himself.

Sotiira watched, she knew that there was nothing she could do, Drenmar would be angry with her if she interfered, and the soldier was too much for her to fight in the first place. She watched, and then suddenly felt hands come down on her arms and jerk her to her feet. She turned to see a soldier with his visor down over his face; cold fear struck her heart and then spread out through all of her senses. She struggled hard against him, but he pulled her into his arms with crushing strength, he then turned and started to drag her away with him.

Sotiira struggled and fought him "Stop it! Leave me alone!" She shrieked and fought against him hard, but he barely flinched, "Stop struggling little elf, you're coming along as a present to my general, and to my master, they will both be very pleased." Sotiira shivered at his cold, spiteful voice, she kicked and punched at him, hoping to loosen his grip.

Drenmar heard his sister's cries; he looked and saw her in the soldier's arms. With a snarl he turned to rescue her. The soldier took the opportunity and thrust forward with his sword, he drove it at the elf's unguarded chest. With a cruel smile to himself, he felt it hit its mark; he felt the warm blood splash out over his hands. "Enjoy the afterlife", he hissed.

Drenmar felt the cold blade slam into his chest, his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. Coughing and gasping he dropped his sword, and fell to his knees. He looked at his opponent with blurring eyes; his vision was blinking in and out as the burning, searing pain ripped through him. Drenmar coughed and gagged, blood spat from his mouth and drizzled down his chin. He watched as the soldier's bulging muscles in his arms tense as he was preparing to pull out the sword from his victim's already torn and bleeding chest. A strange feeling of defeat came over the young man.

Sotiira managed to struggle enough to look back under her captor's arms, numbing horror and shock came over her at the sight of her brother bleeding uncontrollably with a brutal sword in his chest. "No…no" She said breathlessly, her heart was pounding too hard and her breath was choking too much to say anymore. She watched with a sickened, aching heart as the sword was ripped back, and her brother fell limply backwards. An arrow flew into the soldier's back, but it was too late.

"Drenmar!" Sotiira screamed loudly as she was dragged away, then she felt cool hands resting on her head, and a strange, soothing stream of words. "No! Drenmar, Drenmar, my brother! Don't die, please!" Sotiira fought the sleeping effect on her mind as she watched her brother lying on the ground, tears streamed down her face. "Drenmar! Help, please!" She screamed as everything faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

I noticed that this chapter is rather short, well I hope that it is enjoyed inspite of its shortness.

Chapter Three

Gladion rode his horse triumphantly down the path at a form of a smart trot, his mission had succeeded. His men walked or rode behind, and the dragon's and their rider's flew up ahead. He had only lost about a quarter of his men, though many were badly wounded, and one or two dragons had unfortunately been lost. He thought over the results and about how he had followed his master's curt reply so closely and well, 'Take down the village, they mean nothing to me, and bring me the girl.' "So short and sweet", he muttered to himself while he was bounced by his horse. His thoughts brought him to the girl's condition however; nervously Gladion glanced at the girl riding at his side. Her hands had been tied to her saddle of the little mare she had been given to ride. Her head was bowed most of the time, with a tear, dirt, and blood streaked face. She had a few cuts and bruises, nothing too serious. Her simple tunic and leggings were torn and stained; her long hair was knotted and dirty.

His soldiers had brought her to him unconscious; apparently one of the amateur mages that traveled along with them had sent her asleep as to get her away from the village easier. Gladion had just gotten them to tie her to the saddle so she wouldn't run away, and had started on the journey home; she would be untied and cleaned up somewhat before arriving at the castle though. 'Don't need master Dralen angry at us for any ill-treatment that we may have inflicted upon her', he thought grimly. Again he glanced at the girl, 'this dirty little elf girl doesn't look so powerful or useful to me, she has been sulking like that ever since we started this bloody trip several nights ago'. He thought with annoyance.

Sotiira felt his gaze upon her, as it usually seemed to be, slowly she raised her eyes to look at him, she felt no hatred, or anger, just an empty, dull ache in her chest. The sight of her brother falling back with blood soaking his clothes and the lifeless look in his eyes haunted her day and night, every moment of the day the past events flashed through her mind. She looked at him with an emotionless, empty gaze.

Gladion felt a faint shiver run up his spine at her dead-like stare, 'she would look better off dead with the rest of them, he thought to himself'. After giving her a look of disdain to recover his composure, he looked forward again and concentrated on the path before them. Sotiira dropped her gaze and went back to her brooding, grieving world.

Dralen sat at his desk reading a spell book; his fingers traveled each sentence as he read. His dark maroon eyes read each sentence to its full depth. His servant had just come with a message recently with news of the sighting of Gladion and the rest of the small army. They were just a few miles away and would soon be here with the elf girl, the key to his power of the medallion. At the thought of this, his eyes went to the coldly glowing pendant sitting on its stand on his desk. The black stone shone with a lonely light, the jewels glittering from the fire light of the large fireplace and burning candles. 'Soon, very soon, this will be mine, the power of this medallion will be mine…shared with the elf girl, Sotiira', he thought.

Breaking his gaze from the strange piece of jewellery, Dralen slammed the spell book in front of him closed, then pushed back his chair and stood up. He was rather tall, and well built under his dark mage robes. His hood of his traditional mage robes wasn't up over his head, so his long, dark blue, black hair tumbled down past his shoulders and down his back in a slight wave, it was tied back, but was still to his mid-back. His eyes were dark maroon with his faintly darkened skin, he was rather pale compared to most in that region, but that was the result of long days indoors studying. His face was actually quite handsome; he had been the pride of his mother's heart when she had been living. His body was a strong build, it showed slightly through his hanging, flowing black mage robes. Dralen was rather young, and yet at the age of twenty-five he was here in his own castle, with his own assortment of creatures and servants, he even had his own small but useful army, and would soon have even more once the power of the medallion was his.

Calmly Dralen walked across the room and out the large, sturdy doors of his study, he walked down the cold, mostly barren hallways made of stone. His dark robes swished around his ankles while he walked. His soft footsteps and the whisper of his robes were the only sounds heard throughout the silent hallways of that part of his castle. No one hardly came up to this part of the castle, for it was strictly his domain, only servants would come when he rarely commanded them, or Gladion, his right hand man, or his adviser, Lomen. Other then that assortment of people, it was normally only Dralen who walked this area of the castle, some said it was because it was only he who could control the dark things that lurked in the shadows, others said it was just as simple as that area was all part of his private chambers. Either story could have been true really.

A servant quickly approached Dralen as the young mage stepped down the steps down into the main levels of his castle. "Sir, Master Dralen, Gladion and his legion are now entering the gates of the castle just as we speak. They have arrived with the girl." The squat little dwarf chirped nervously while unable to look his master in the eyes.

Dralen nodded then brushed past his servant without much more then a glance; he walked a little ways then stopped and turned. He decided against meeting them at the door and instead walked back towards his servant, "Tell Gladion to bring her up to my study when they come in." He said calmly, and then disappeared, seeming to fade right into the shadows of the room. The dwarf nodded even though he was alone, and then shivered.

Sotiira quietly raised her gaze at Gladion's announcement of the arrival to the castle, and "your new home", he had said with an almost smug look. She had only ignored him then, but now she looked up at the large castle before her. It was much like any other castle, only it didn't have a moat filled with water, but instead it was just an endless pit on both sides, faint moans and growls could be heard, warning any intruder of a possible fate. Sotiira shivered and tightened her hands on her reins, her hands had been untied and her face and clothes washed the best they could be before they had come into sight of the castle.

The castle was a great size, built of a dark stone, with slitted windows for arrows and towers with sharp spirals seeming to want to touch the heavens. The wall was huge, surrounding the castle entirely, giving it an excellent source of protection against attackers. Sotiira had always been used to her little home back in the forest, but now here was this menacing looking castle with its towers and pinnacles, the castle itself was set in a treeless clearing, giving it full view of the area, with mountains in the distance behind it. Sotiira felt herself shivering as her horse went over the drawbridge and entered the gates; the whole procession entered the gates and stopped once inside the large courtyard.

Gladion groaned faintly from his sore muscles and dismounted, many of the men did the same, and the dragons and riders flew over the castle to a larger area in order to dismount. Sotiira dropped from her horse and absentmindedly smoothed down her tunic. Her dark blue eyes glittered faintly for the first time with interest and curiosity at the sight of the large doors opening before her. Gladion and the apprentice mages walked up the steps and into the large room at the entrance, Sotiira was brought along with them. The soldiers dismounted and wearily headed for their quarters at a different part of the castle.

Sotiira looked around with awe reflecting in her large, dark blue eyes; she felt so small, so out of place in this breath-taking castle. The room she was in had a seeming endless ceiling, it was so high up, and the floors were stone, as much of the room was. There were some tapestries and rugs decorating the room, but other then that it was rather cold and barren. There was a large, dim staircase at the end of the room, towards this Gladion and the mages were pulling her along.

Sotiira followed without much argument, and then stopped when they stopped. Gladion talked to the dwarf servant and nodded, then lead the troop up the large stairway. The mages seemed to fade off into their own directions, down different hallways and stairways, Sotiira noticed. Gladion continued leading her up the stairs; they seemed to not want to end, until they finally did. He pulled her along down a dark hallway; he walked quickly for his large, bulking size, Sotiira also took notice of this.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few moments, Gladion stopped in front of a door. There were no guards, but none were needed, a sense of magic and barrier seemed to cover the door. Gladion reached out and knocked, he tensed, almost nervously. Sotiira looked at him then looked at the door, fear but also more curiosity filled her.

A voice answered, it was soft, but rung of authority and firmness, "Enter."

Gladion glanced at the young woman at his side and pushed open the door; he stepped to the side, and then nodded towards the room. Sotiira looked up at him then looked towards the room, she felt the longing to stay out in the dark hallway, to run through it and back down the dark stairs then enter the room. She could feel warmth, and see the light of a fire, it was warm and inviting, but something was telling her against it, warning her. Gladion gave her a sharp look. Sotiira swallowed hard and gathered her wits and courage; she walked past him calmly and entered the room.

She glanced around for a moment, and heard Gladion shut the door after entering in behind her. He stayed by the door, but gave her a little shove from behind to force her further into the room. Sotiira stumbled slightly from his force and took a few unsure steps forward. Her dark eyes studied the room; she saw the fireplace, a large stone one, with a crackling fire. She looked at the uniquely woven rug on the floor, her eyes passed over the large cabinet, and the door near it. She took note of the small window near the ceiling, and the nicely carved, dark wood desk, and matching chair. She felt faint admiration for the carvings upon it, and felt a small ache for her home and the carvings along the stairs.

Her grief was short lived however, because her eyes were drawn to the figure sitting in the chair, she felt a strange chill run through her. Sotiira studied the man sitting at the desk, with his elbows upon its surface and his fingertips lightly placed together. Her quick eyes took in his black robes and the black hood over his head, shadowing his face. She had seen the robes before, the robes of a mage, she thought to herself, and a high status one at that.

"Gladion, I see you have brought me the young woman", the mage said calmly.

Gladion nodded, "Yes sir, I brought the girl", as he bumped her further forward into the light of the fire. Not all that valuable for all the trouble if you ask me, he thought to himself in annoyance.

Sotiira stumbled forward more from his shove; she began to shake from cold and fright. The man before her, in his black robes and his hooded head struck her heart with a sickening fear. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel piercing eyes on her, almost as if they were looking right into her. Sotiira felt herself shrink back, wanting to disappear from that gaze, that horrible gaze from under that hood. She put her arms around herself, holding herself with hope to stop her shivering. Her heart ached in her chest and her mind seemed to spin, all of the horrible things that had happened, Kaltren arriving as an apprentice to a magic-user, the news, her village attacked, and her brother killed right before her eyes. Then now, standing in the room of a stranger, in an eerie castle, and now caught in the gaze of this mage. She could feel her heart almost crumpling from the pressure and grief. Her head dropped, her gaze aimed at the floor.

The mage got up and crossed the room, his robes softly whispering around his ankles and body as he approached the young elf before him. He stopped once in front of her and reached out with one of his hands. Gently, he slipped his hand along her jaw line and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her head up to look up at him. Reaching up with his other hand, he slipped his hood back, revealing his face. His maroon eyes glittered faintly from the fire light and the power from within himself as he looked at her.

Sotiira felt her breath catch, she flinched and closed her eyes as he took off his hood, and she felt his burning gaze deepen. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him; a shiver ran through her body at his penetrating eyes. Sotiira studied his features with a steadier look after a few moments of gazing at it. She looked at his strong features, his long black hair with bangs that fell over his forehead and into his eyes slightly, giving him a younger look. His face was sharp and handsome; his skin was clear and faintly darkened. Sotiira's eyes traveled over his features and finally came back to his eyes, his deep maroon eyes that lightened to a bloody red when he was angry. His eyes seemed emotionless, covered over by a screen of shadowed ice, letting no one see into the depths of his irises.

A strange kind of energy seemed to come from him, a biting darkness but it had a sweet feel, just like the bitter smell of spices, and the sweet smells of flowers and rose petals that his robes held. Sotiira felt an unfamiliar feeling, a warm, numbing feeling with a kind of admiration run up through her weary body and touch her heart. She caught herself and slammed down on the feelings with anger, he slaughtered my village, he killed them all, just for power of some stupid medallion, he killed them all…even my brother. At the thought of her brother the momentary fire seemed to dwindle as she wearily dropped her gaze and head.

Dralen looked at the girl before him; he forced softness into his voice and eyes. Gently he continued caressing her cheek. "I apologize for the brutality of my men, they mean no harm," he said gently. His eyes shimmered in the firelight as he watched her. He studied her fine features and large blue eyes. An odd feeling of strange admiration touched his heart as he looked at the girl before him, vulnerable, dirty, and bleeding. He could tell that his servants and soldiers had tried to clean her up enough so it wouldn't be noticed. She looked no better off then a worn out peasant at the end of a hard day, but her eyes and her face had held such an intelligent and fiery look at that moment before her head had dropped. He slammed down on the thoughts immediately and growled in his mind, this is just for use of the medallion, I only need her blood then the full control will be mine. He kept the softness in his voice and eyes inspite of his cold feelings.

Sotiira looked up at him again, she had detected the softness in his voice, and her wounded and battered heart hungered for it. Tears filled her eyes inspite of her tightly set jaw and determined look, she blinked them away then faced him. "I will never fall to your traps, or let you use me in order to have that pendant's powers, I won't help you! You killed my brother, my family!" Sotiira snapped, her voice was quivering but she managed to make it firm.

Dralen glanced at Gladion, who shrugged and shook his head; the mage looked back at the young woman. He thought, 'how does she know this?' He studied her stubborn look, but could see the building weariness in her eyes and body. Calmly he raised his hand and rested his fingers on her forehead; he murmured a few words and his fingers glowed.

Sotiira's eyes widened and she tried to start back, but she was caught in his magical hold. She could feel warmness, but a cooling energy run down through her body like a liquid. Her eyelids began to droop, her fight drained from her body. Sotiira closed her eyes and limply fell against him in a deep sleep.

Dralen sighed slightly and picked her up into his arms, calmly he looked at Gladion and some assistants who had come unnoticed to the door. He nodded to the cloaked figures; a woman stepped forward and took the sleeping young woman into her surprisingly strong arms. At a gesture, the assistants disappeared.

Gladion waited for the door to close, and then looked at his master. He watched the mage walk back to his desk; he watched as the man calmly sat back down and sighed again. "Master, am I dismissed?" at his master's nod, he turned and strode out.

Dralen looked at the medallion resting before him on his desk; hesitantly he reached out and rested his fingers on the coldly gleaming metal. A painful burning sensation ran up his hand as the skin on his fingertips burned. Flinching, Dralen pulled his hand back and looked at his charred fingers; his skin was sprinkled with black and red. He sighed and slipped his hand back into his black robes. A faint flicker of annoyance and frustration flared through the icy cover over his maroon eyes. "It still rejects me, I have had it for years, while building up my power and strength all the while…and yet it still thirsts for a woman's loving blood…" He muttered. Coldness washed over his eyes, giving them the clear, glassy shimmer once again. "…So it will be…" his voice rung out through the empty room. "I have no other use for a worthless girl of the elf race; her breed of elf lacks the original strength and characteristics of the earlier elves," he muttered, "the elf of the more resourceful race has died out…along with their spiritual powers and ways with nature…and yet…there is this girl and her purity and untainted heart…" Images of the girl looking up at him made him stop his ranting for a moment; her dark blue eyes had given him a strange feeling, her look had had a strange effect on him…it bothered him. With a faint snarl, Dralen got up from his desk and walked to the other room, his quarters, he opened the door with a word and strode in. The door shut firmly behind him, forbidding anyone to enter.


End file.
